Uberhaxornova Reactions (Lawl with Garterbelt 4)
Uberhaxornova is similar to the many special taunts that currently only made for this game(Similar to others such as Palutena Guidance in Smash Bros, Daily Bugle on Lawl Original, Game Grumps in Lawl X, etc). This specialty only work for Denied Anal and Ginger Powder on whatever their stages on. Unlike their normal taunt, If the player hold both 1 and 2 Button for atleast 5 seconds, A Small Screen will appear in the corner where we see Uberhaxornova on his chair. He'll react to one of the opponent that on screen and what he thinks of them. Alot of them that he don't normally know. Link to the game's main page: http://universe-of-smash-bros-lawl.wikia.com/wiki/Lawl_with_Garterbelt_4 'Ways to perform them on an easy note.' # As said before, This can only work for Denied Anal and Ginger Power by holding 1 and 2(Aka the Middle Taunt) for 5 seconds. The main reason for this is because these 2 characters were made by Uberhaxornova himself in the same game these two are from(Even thou Denied Anal was also made in the Sims 4 Game and Ginger Powder was made in any other games). # This also mainly work on the characters in there normal stages(Such as Jiggly in Moemon Stadium or Jesse in MLG Land) # In term of having more character on screen, The reaction will mostly come to the character who live in the stage. Otherwise it be set to random. # This move can only be use once per match. 'Nova Reaction List' * Whammy Nova: What the hell is that? Is the like some super-mascot for some Gameshow I never heard of? What is that and why he acting like fucking Crash Bandicoot with the spinning? I don't normally watch much gameshows, I play games. I might have to look him up at some point after this. * Bubble Nova: Oh my that's a Powerpuff Girl. But I don't want to hurt one, She so cute. Atleast with the green one, She mostly would fight back, But this one so young and shy. She wouldn't hurt a fly. Thou maybe this is like that episode where she like went hardcore. Maybe will be like brutal and I'm gonna get fucked up. Man. * Mario Head Nova: Eww what is that. Is that Mario? Where his body why is he just a head? He's literally a large floating head. And why does he spit out a Can of Spam? What the fuck is going on here, What is this being? Ewww! * Classic Amy Rose Nova: Who the hell is this. She look like that girl from Sonic, Amy I think. But why is so young and almost look like Sonic. I think this is like, Every old version of Amy from the classic Sonic games, I think she was in something like Sonic CD. I tell you, I never played it but I look trippy from what I heard with some really creepy music. Never knew Sonic could be dark in this case. * Talim Nova: Oh Shit that girl got some blades on her. I think she's like some kind of Wind Goddess, Cause you know she always got the wind by her side. How come a fighter so small be so powerful. * Kitana Nova: Oh I'm screwed now, I'm facing off against a Mortal Kombat character. She gonna finish my character off with a Fatality, What you expect me to do here. She gonna kick my ass here. Oh man, I hope my character can like survive this. ERRRRR!!! * Segway Guy Nova: Oh my fucking, Why is the Segway Guy here. Look some of his attack already hurting him. It like it becoming too easy now like I don't even need to try. Then again, I might just be jinxing my self and he probably just gonna....I don't even know. * SMB2 Toad Nova: AHAHAHAHA What is This. I'm facing a Pixelated Toad with some Road-Rage Voice actor in him. This Toad is pissed off at something and like gonna everything to try to kill my character. This is not like the Duck Hunt Dog, This is a real pixel Toad that my 3D character is going up against. Wow, That something I never see before. * Casi Nova: Ooo I never notice this girl before. Is she like that android from Dragon Ball Z, Android 18 I think. Cause of the fact she's sorta like a human being a robot inside. Oh man and she got different kinds of attack too. Why? Why that just gonna make it harder for my character. I don't know what I even get myself into in these things. * Mumbo Nova: Oh my a Magician? Oh I remember this is one of those Teen Titans villain. He's like the guy who trap the Titans and turn them into animals. Shit he gonna that to me I bet. Poor... (If the Character is Denied Anal) Denied Anal gonna be like some kind of fucking pig or worst. (If the Character is Ginger Powder) Ginger Powder into some fucking....I don't know an ape or something. * Timmy's Dad Nova: Oh my Is that the dad from the Fairly Oddparents. Isn't he in like another series like this? I haven't watch the show much for...who know how long but I heard it really changed since they like keep adding characters I never even heard of and hell I just finished playing one of their broken-ass game, I think that good enough for me. * Jelly Kid Nova: Aww Look at the Little Jelly thing, He's like making bread. Oh man I want one as a pet is so adorable. I don't want to fight it, I want to fucking cuddle it. I wish I could play as him instead of....wait...Why can't I remember my character name? * Robin Williams Nova: Oh no I can't hurt Robin Williams. I already heard some heavy shit from his passing, I can't make the pain worster. I enjoy his work on like that Aladdin movie and Hook. I didn't even know how was a playable character in this game. Damn it. * Kitty Katswell Nova: Oh god I'm fighting a secret agent cat now. Talk about quiet a surprise. Thou I don't even know where she even from, I thinking a TV show that sorta Fairly Oddparents but with like, Animals instead of fairies. I don't know I never saw it. * Jiggly Nova: Oh my is that a child cosplaying as a pokemon? Or is it like a human version of a Jigglypuff seeing how she got those powers and then again her fucking singing is not like putting my to sleep or anything. Gah my head hurt just wondering what is she. * Mario Kart Mario Nova: Oh my god I'm fighting Mario, Inside his Kart. How dirty is that, He gonna like run my ass over. Or can you do that in this game? Can you like bring a car and run over someone? If that the case this game be like GTA and probably be too easy. * Zelda 2 Link Nova: OH MY GOD ANOTHER PIXEL CHARACTER!!! Damn this like the 2nd time I seen one. Thou he doesn't got like the raging voice like Toad do, I think that sorta like a downside to his character that he don't got like a funny guy voicing him. Thou I guess since it Link it be all like YA!!! or EYA!!!, Something like that. * Bender Nova: Oh it Bender, I love that robotic son of a bitch. He like my favorite character on the show cause he's a jerk in a lovable kind of way and that what some people think I'm like, A Jerk but Lovable, unlike Alek who just like an asshole at most. *Laugh* * Zach King Nova: Oh fuck me. This guy got some magic coming out of nowhere and make thing randomly appear. What you expect me to fucking do here for someone that can get out a pokeball? But you know maybe he won't be like rage hard since my character got alot in them. * Heavy (Moment with Heavy) Nova: (W.I.P). * Denied Anal (If the player is Ginger Powder) Nova: Oh My God, LOOK WHO IT IS, LOOK WHO IT IS. It's Denied Anal, And I'm fighting against him. Shit it gonna be Powder vs Anal in a Battle of a Lifetime. (If the player is Denied Anal) Nova: Oh Shit I'm facing Denied Evil Clone. It's like the Analnator or something. *Laughing* This is gonna be a really fucked-up battle here. * Al Nova: Look at this fat cat, He seem to be shoving his fucking face down with those fishes their nothing. Who made a character this toony. *Laugh abit* It tell you he almost like a fucking Tom and Jerry character only Blue and Fat. NOTE: The creator of the series is currently on a temporary break. This is mainly used to give time for thinking of what else to say as the this will be continue to worked on at some point shortly. W.I.P * Johnny Gat Nova:. * Jesse Nova:. * Scissorman Nova:. * Yumi Yoshimura Nova:. * Trevor Phillips Nova:. * Dawn Nova:. * Ginger Powder Nova:. * Unikitty Nova:. * PaRappa the Rapper Nova:. * Giffany Nova:. * Live Shredder Nova:. * Pan Nova:. * Starfire Nova:. * Firefly Nova:. * Yumi Nova:. * Ember Mclain Nova:. * Nakoruru Nova:. * Nayuta Nova:. * Beast Boy Nova:. * EQG Fluttershy Nova:. * Tikal Nova:. * The Boogeyman Nova:. * Chowder Nova:. * The Blue Machine Nova:. * Steven Star Nova:. Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4 Category:Battle Modes Category:Special Feature Category:Work-in-Progress